Danish Empire
Overview Scandinavia is a country north of the German Empire and rules Norway, Greenland and the northern part of Sweden. Established after the Soviet-French Occupation of Copenhagen, it is ruled by Emperor Christian X, but it's Prime Minister is Carl Theodar Zahle. The population is small for an empire, only 15 million people. It has a military of 1,000,000 men. History The Creation After the suppression of the Danish Communist Rebellion, tensions rose between Soviet Russia (and France) and Denmark. Prime Minister Carl Theodar Zahle was determined to keep Denmark an independent country, and negotiated a peaceful occupation of Copenhagen along with an indemnity fund for the actions of Danish outlaws; 10 million kroners. This was welcomed by the Danish populace because it was the beginning of another period of Danish relations with Russia and France. This also led to the thought that Denmark should be a "superpower" in the Scandinavian region. Danish-Norwegian War A few months after the occupation of Copenhagen, Denmark claimed that a group of Norwegian men had raided a Danish village. It is unknown whether this is true or if it was a pretext for war, as the criminals were demanded from the Norwegian government, but no reply came. This caused the Danish government to declare war against Norway. Norwegian troops were relatively ill prepared to face the modernized Danish troops. It was said that in the initial skirmishes near the Danish border, Norwegian men came to battle with muskets. Using the Danish air force to it's maximium, Danish troops were able to capture Oslo within the first three weeks of the war. In the Battle of Mehamn, Danish troops displayed talent in their final destruction of a cornered army. Using D1s (German Kriegswagens), D40s (Danish monoplanes) and D2s (Danish tanks) to its maximium, the Norwegian men fought a desperate battle, but lost in the face of Danish tanks. The final stand of the Norwegian men at Batsfjord was also heroic. On the first day, a Danish tank battalion advanced 69 km without encountering any serious resistance. Seeing that Danish tanks without infantry support could attack that far, Danish men followed suite. The only serious resistance was near a abandoned village, which was quickly suppressed by artillery fire. As the Danish captured the last of the Norwegian forces, the Norwegian Prime Minister resigned and announced that Norway was now part of Denmark. The Swedish Immigrant Rebellion/Seleimer's War Briefly after the capture of Norway, France invaded Sweden. Expecting immigrants from Sweden, PM Carl closed the border between Sweden and Denmark, but allowing the last 500 Swedish immigrants in. According to the Danish, they settled down in a small village near Flam, but rebelled and established a commune. They also claim that led by Demitz Seleimer, they held out against Danish attacks for 2 days before backing down and surrendering. Once again, this may have been a pretext for war. Danish troops, in response to this, invaded Sweden. The Swedish forces were too busy fighting the French, and Danish troops quickly captured Northern Sweden. As Danish troops advanced south, their was only stubborn opposition from Swedish policemen, especially at Hudiskvall and Ange. Nevertheless, both were captured, and another French advance weakened Swedish resistance. At the battle of Hudiskvall, Danish tanks and planes led a rapid advance to destroy any Swedish men resisting the advace. The outnumbered Swedish troops surrendered, and Sweden ceased to exist. The Iceland Issue Shortly after the Swedish campaign, Denmark argued with Spain over the procession of Iceland. Our arguement was that it was a Danish "Personal Union", but dued to be suceeded by Danish officials in 1945. Their arguement was that Iceland was a completely independent country when they invaded. This sparked the overthrow of the Spanish Communist Government, replaced by a Socialist government. Denmark has gain minimal support from Russia and Germany, promising if Spain invades, they would intervene. The German-Scandinavian Alliance This alliance was formed shortly after the Seleimer's War. Negotiated along with the Schleswig-Holstein question, this Alliance was formed on the request of Denmark to improve relations with Germany. Military The Scandinavian Imperial Armed Forces has one of the biggest tank corps in the world, with 359 D11 and 512 D5. It's main rifle, the D9 bolt action rifle, is a fine one. With a range of 400 meters, an average soldier could fire 20 rounds per minute (while a skilled one could fire up to 30). It's manpower is 1,100,000 able bodied regular soldiers (in the armed forces), but in war, it could rally up to 2,000,000 regulars in one month, which happened during the Seleimers war. It is divided into 4 Armies, the Danish Army (200,000 men), the Norwegian Army (250,000 men), the Swedish Army (250,000 men), the Finnish Army (200,000) and the Greenland Army (100,000 men). The Danish artillery corps, trained by German mercenaries, has 208 guns, and is superbly trained. Its air force is also well equipped, with 121 D43 monoplanes and 159 D41 biplanes. The Scandinavian Navy consists of 12 Battleships, 16 Dreadnoughts, and 39 Destroyers. It's military technology is relatively advanced compared to other countries of its size. It has embarked on developing existing technologies, like semi-automatic rifles, fast monoplanes, and bigger guns. Great Eurasian War After Russian presence in Copenhagen was increased and suspicion of the Russian Dictator Trotsky for being capitalist, new PM Gustaf broke alliances with Russia, increasing tensions. Russian presence was further increased in Copenhagen,and PM Gustaf called up conscripts and got his forces ready for war. With an alliance with both Germany and France, Scandinavia besieged Copenhagen and issued a declaration of war to Russia. This coincided with the 2nd Russian Civil War, when Trotsky was assassinated. With the death of Trotsky, Russia was in political turmoil. The Danish Army and the 2nd Shock Army launched Operation Light. It was a two pronged offensive where the 2nd Shock Army would launch an attack on the north, while troops of Fort Carl would launch a small offensive to fool the Red Army, while the real assault was going to come from the Danish Army and the Royal Scandinavian Marines. The RSM and the Danish Army launched the offensive into Copenhagen after Red Army troops were surrounded. After hearing about the turmoil, the Red Army troops in Copenhagen and suprisingly troops in Finland surrendered. Government Scandinavia is ruled by Emperor Frederick X, after Emperor Christian X suffered a series of strokes that hospitalize him for the rest of his life. Emperor Frederick X will be present at every parliament debate their is. The Chairman of the Parliament, Gustaf Adolphus, and his "National Governing Convention of Scandinavia" would debate and issue declarations of war and those stuff. The parliament of Scandinavia dissolved after the Great Eurasian War, so the NCGS is like the new parliament. Chairman of the NCGS, Gustaf Adolphus, was a celebrated figure in the whole Scandinavia, after winning the Great Eurasan War. He passed laws like free food for citizens who earn 12,000 kronners a month (or the Order of 2nd, March 1923), and the legalization of private rights to some stuff like homes, cars, motorbikes, and other unnecessary needs (the 2nd Legislation of the National Governing Convention of Scandinavia). Economics Scandinavia exports items like iron, fur and arms to other countries. The Iron and Arms trade is controlled by the government, but 100% of the profits the government gets goes to the workers. Notable Iron exporting companies are the Finse Ironwork Company, which builds ships and export irons in the name of the government, and the Nordic Ironwork Company, which exports iron to smaller countries. The arms trade is controlled by the military, but notable arms company like the Alden Arms company, which manufactures the big guns in the Scandinavian Artillery corps, stand out to foreign investors. Other companies, like the Royal Scandinavian Arms Company, make rifles and guns for both civilian and military users. The fur trade is privatized, however. Since the company is internationally based and uses Scandinavian labour and lands, the government has no control over the company. However, by the Order of 4th April 1921, the company must let the government control the salaries, which drasticlly improved productivity and life quality for the labourers. Other notable exports are food stuff and some oil. Category:Countries